Alot of Way's to Annoy your faveroite VK PEOPLE!
by HitachiincestObsession35
Summary: So, I was looking for stories like this, and I noticed there are not enough of them, so I decided to write one! I love VK! Disclaimer- Saddly...I dont own it. BUT I AM WORKING ON CHANGING THAT!...
1. Chapter 1

_**15 way's to annoy Kaname and Zero! And maybe other character's.**_

**Okay so this is how it is going to work. The 1****st**** chapter is the list, and then the rest are going to be me (In anime form of course! And a vampire pureblood who goes to both the night AND day classes so I can annoy them both. OH! And because I am awesome like that I will be dating Zero later on because I can not have Kaname-Sama….*sobs*) Showing you how the work. There will be a chapter at 1****st**** for Zero and Kaname, because that is all I can think of now, but if your comment's show good result's, and you tell me who your favorite is, and give me some idea's I will post the other people. I might even put you in the story if you ask nicely ; ) ****ß (wink face) So enough of me talking and on with the show! Teehee! I love them both to death so much! **

_**SPOILERS TO THE SERIES! IN THIS STORY BY THE WAY!**_

* * *

Zero is 1st

Tell Zero that since he is technically Yuki's "Brother" Kaname-Sama is also his brother, and that they need to bond more.

2. In the middle of the night dye his hair brown like Yuki, and then place contact's on him, and while he is doing his Perfect job, throw him in front of Kaname-Sama and say. "Look Zero! Now maybe Kaname-Sama will date you too!"

3. Take many picture's of Zero, and then Photoshop them onto Yuki's body, and scream "Oh my god! Zero! I didn't know you cross dressed! Your so pretty!"

4. Ask Zero why his name is Zero.

5. Replace Zero's day class uniform with a night class female uniform.

6. Drag Zero over to the night class dorm while he is in the female uniform and show it Kaname-Sama while saying. "Kaname! Your younger brother is trying to follow in your footsteps! But I don't think the skirt look's good on him…"

7. Hide many copies of the Twilight series in his locker and backpack once in view of the night class students, unzip his bag and proclaim: "Zero! I never knew you liked Vampire books!"

8. Tell the Zero fan club that he confessed his undying love for each and everyone of them, and he want's them to meet him in his bathroom.

9. Tape number 8 and show it to the night class student's.

10. Make yourself bleed in front of Zero and ask him to kiss it and make it better

11. For Easter give Zero a really big boy and when he open's it, a poster pop's out and say's "You So totally wish Kaname was in this box!"

12. Take pictures of Yuki and Kaname sharing an intimate moment and give them to Zero.

13. Confess your love to him and then kiss him. (This is where me in love with Zero come's in lolz.)

14. Tell him Yuki is pregnant with Kaname's baby

15. Have Zero go to the store and get you tampon's.

* * *

And now! It is Kaname-Sama's Turn!

1. Narrate everything he does in a sing-song voice

2. When he is trying to count in vampire math, start whispering random number's in his ear.

3. In the daytime, hide every curtain and things used to keep light out from the moon dorm, except in Kaname-Sama's room

4. Replace the blood tablet's with white sweet tart's, and what for everyone in the dorm to complain.

5. Remind Kaname that Yuki is his sister, and in the human world, it is gross and illegal to be married to her.

6. Tell him that Yuki is pregnant.

7 Talk about birth deformalities in front of Kaname and Yuki, and hopefully with Zero in the room .

8. Tell him then when Zero was feeding on Yuki, that he was thinking about Kaname, and then if he ask's why, tell him because that is what Zero told me.

9. If Kaname and Yuuki are together, play 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne loudly on speakers every time Zero shows up.

10. . Repeatedly remind him that Zero's LIVED with Yuuki for many, many, many YEARS.

11. Also repeatedly remind him that Zero's seen Yuuki in the bathroom MANY MANY TIMES.

12. Always remind Kaname that Zero drank Yuki's blood.

13. Replace all of Yuki's school uniform's with really small skirt's and tank top's, and then place her in Zero's bathroom

14. Replace Kaname's ring tone with Zero saying "Stupid Vampire." and then laugh when you call him during class and it goes off.

15. Replace Kaname-Sama's shampoo with silver hair dye.

**

* * *

**

If you encourage me I MIGHT add more. But only if your nice..and give me idea's!

**I truly hope you found some of my idea's funny! I worked like….15 min on this! JK JK. More like 3 hour's. So if I should continue, tell me in the comment! Rate and comment please! It will make me write faster! *puppy dog face.***

**Kaname- You know Yuri, I love you so much for the thing's you are going to do to Zero. *kisses my cheek.***

**Me- Hehe…*blushes and hold's on to Yuki.***

**Yuki- It's the same every time you kiss her Kaname. Isn't she cute!**

**Kaname- *Laughs lightly.* yep. Yo Zero, go cross dress or somthing! *runs away with Yuki***

**Me- Aww Zero! *kisses Zero* Dont get so puffy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank EVERYONE that told me to update this story and to keep it going. It mean's a lot to me since this is my very 1****st**** VK fan fiction. I have YET to find a beta so please excuse the spelling mistake's and things like that. And I have 2 special guest's that are going to say the disclaimer for me! Kaname! Zero! Take it away my darlings!**

**Kaname- Our all mighty and sexy creator does not own vampire knight.**

**Zero- So Please read the story.**

**Me- Aww! You guy's are so sweet!**

**Zero and Kaname- *Kiss me***

**Me- *Blushes darkly and faints, being caught by Zero***

**Zero- Umm….On with the story! *they take me to a bedroom. EEP!***

_**Zero Number 1 -Tell Zero that since he is technically Yuki's "Brother" Kaname-Sama is also his brother, and that they need to bond more.-**_

* * *

My name is Yuri. I am a Pureblood vampire. Yes! That Mean's I am related to the all mighty and powerful Kaname-Chan! My job here at this school, is to attend both the night, and day classes so I can annoy Kaname and Zero.

When do I sleep you ask? That is for me to know, and you to never find out!

So enough with the introduction. I skipped into class and took my seat next to Zero. I grinned evilly at him. He looked at me like I was a syco, but I shrugged it off. The teacher walked in and sat down. The teacher never taught anything anymore. All she did was sleep.

Halfway through the class Zero spoke. "Umm…Yuri? Why are you looking at my like that?" I giggled

"Oh no reason! Oh hey! Zero since you are technically like..Yuuki and I's brother, doesn't that mean you are also Kaname-Chan's brother?" I smirked at him.

He growled and face palmed. " Ugh. I am NOT blood related to Yuuki OR you for that matter, so there for I am no where near related to that bloodsucking freak!

I laughed evilly. "But, technically you are, so both of you need to bond more! It is not every day you are related to your one and only love Zero!" I smiled innocently.

Zero growled and did one of his 'I'm going to kill you' glare's. I just kept on smiling while he replied. "I TOLD you! We are no where NEAR related! So there for I have no REASON to bond with that idiot!" He stopped, and the realized what I had said at the end. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT I WAS IN LOVE WITH KANAME!"

I giggled. "Well…. There is this fan club called the KanamexZero Club. They LOVE you both as a couple! So they have tons of picture's of you…umm.. doing "Stuff" to Kaname! How can I not believe it! Picture's speak a million word's!"

Zero blushed a furious red, and I laughed loudly. "What the hell! I have never even TOUCHED Kaname! Just…EWWW!" He said and ran out of the room.

There was an odd silence, and then suddenly I burst out laughing. Everyone in the class looked at me like I was a freak.

'And THAT! Is how you annoy Zero' I thought to myself, and snickered loudly.

_**LATER THAT DAY!**_

I was sitting at our lunch table next to Zero. I yawned and laid my head on his shoulder. He looked at me and I smiled, waiting for the right moment to start my plan.

I snickered, and sat up from his shoulder.

"So Zero. When are you and your and your brother Kaname going to finally have some family bonding time?" I smiled at him sweetly.

He growled at me, and tried to ignore me. I snickered

"Because I just heard of a really cute family place that people go to, and I think you two would fit in." I giggled.

He glared. "Yuri, you're my friend. But will you PLEASE stop implying that Kaname is my brother?" I sighed

"So, the fan club was right. You ARE in love with Kaname! I KNEW IT!" I smiled triumphantly.

He turned bright red. "No! I would never love that bloodsucking Life stealer!"

I gasped, and got tear's in my eye's. "Zero-Chan, I'm related to that bloodsucking like stealer. Does that mean I am one too?"

He sighed and whipped my tear's. "No. You're the only vampire beside's Yuuki I can stand."

I smiled. "Aww! Oh! Now let's go make you have some brotherly love with Kaname-Onisama!"

Zero growled at me and stood up, and then stalked off. I sigh. "Well. That didn't go as planned. Or.. did it?" Evil laugh

_**

* * *

**_

_**And now! *drum roll* KANAME-CHAN! -Narrate everything he does in a sing-song voice- Now this is going to be hard, because Kaname is very hard to annoy. Lets see if this works! ONWARD!**_

I was giddy in my night school uniform. My seat was right next to Yuuki and Kaname. I was watching the door as Yuuki talked to me about how thing's at the mansion had gone while I was in summer school.

Yes. I have horrible grade's because my dear Oni-Sama (Kaname/Sarcasm) was too busy to tutor me anymore.

Well for payback, I had an idea. Even Yuuki was in on it! I was excited for my plan to go into motion.

PHASE ONE! ANNOY KANAME-SAMA IN CLASS!

My vampire ear's head the door open, and I looked.

Kaname was entering. I prepared my sing song voice and started.

"Just then, the boring door opened, and in came the graceful Kaname. His Black hair in his cinnamon eye's. He was holding 3 book's, none of them related to school." Shiki and Rima giggled under there breath. Ruka glared at me. I shrugged and started again.

"He walked up the step's, his hair blowing in the imaginary wind that no one known's where it came from. He then glanced at his dear sister Yuri. She smiled and continued."

I stopped so I could breath. Shiki, Rima, and Yuuki were trying not to laugh very loudly. I grinned. Kaname looked at me with a bored expression. I started again.

"He sat down in between his sister and his wife at his desk. He opened a book, and tried to ignore the person narrating everything he did."

Kaname-Chan's eyebrow twitched, but that was about the only reaction I got from him. I frowned, and looked at Yuuki. My glance told her to meet me in the back of the classroom.

When we got there, I spoke. "Okay, its not working in class. So now you know what to do." She nodded, and sat back down.

The clock chimed 12, and we all walked out. I jumped on Kaname-Onisama's back because I didn't want to walk. I looked at Yuuki.

We arrived at the dorm's and I jumped off and ran to Kaname's room, and hid into the shadow's.

About 30 Minutes later, Kaname and Yuuki walked in kissing. I blush and thought. 'This is wrong but…so right!' I giggled silently.

"Kaname, I love you." Yuuki said. I grinned, 'Good, she is keeping to the script.'

Kaname smirked and kissed her neck. I gagged silently, and opened my video recorder. 'This will be good for the fan club.' I pressed the record button, and it started to record them.

Yuuki glanced in my direction, and I nodded.

She grinned at Kaname, and started to unbutton his shirt.

I started my narration.

" As Yuuki-Sama slowly unbuttons Kaname's shirt, kissing his chest softly. Kaname made a groaning sound, and got up from the…AHH!" The screen went static. "NOO! ONISAMA!" I screamed and started running down the hall, the video camera recording.

" IT WAS YUUKI'S IDEA!" I screamed again.

"NO! NOT MY PRECIOUS BEEF JERKY! KANAMEEE!" and then the screen went black.

_**THE OUTCOME! TEEHEE**_

It was the next day. I was able to salvage the video tape, my life, and my precious beef jerky stash.

I was currently watching the girls at school glare, and then blush at Kaname.

Yes. That's right.

I had posted the video I took onto the school's website.

I snickered as Kaname and Yuuki came over to my day class lunch table.

"Yuri, did you have anything to do with this?" Kaname said showing me a video of last night.

I put on my best innocent look and smiled at Kaname. "Why no dear brother. I did not! I would never do such a thing!" I turned away to hide my laughter.

And then, suddenly Kaname was attacked by a bunch of his fan girls that I sold the video to, who started to stip him.

I grinned at Yuuki. "Best idea EVER!" I said high 5ving her.

_**

* * *

**_

_**So? What did you guy's think? It took 5 hour's to write this. Na about 3. Hmm. I am evil aren't I. *grins evilly***_

_**Kaname- Come's out with a black eye "You do realize that now I have to kill you?"**_

_**I squeaked and hid behind Zero. "Hide me!" **_

_**Zero- Steps away **_

_**Kaname- Start's chasing me**_

_**Zero- "Well, since they are busy, I guess I should say to comment, and Add to fav and alert!"**_

_**Me- "Well said! BYE!"**_

_**Everyone- Wave's and keeps running from Kaname, and into the pool. "Well! Great now I'm wet Kaname!"**_

_**Kaname- Chuckle's and hug's you. "Okay, so bye guy's!" Kisses me and I faint (EEP!)**_


End file.
